Macet
by Claranisa
Summary: Hujan masih mengguyur jalanan beraspal di luar sana. Macet total. Akashi sangat benci macet. Membuatnya bosan saja. (MidoxAka) hope you like it :)


**-Macet- **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

"Kau telat, Shintarou!"

Akashi Seijuuro dengan tampang bosannya, melipat tangan di depan dada. Kesal.

Midorima Shintarou berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri pemuda berambut merah tersebut yang tengah berdiri sendirian di depan minimarket. Rambutnya basah karena menerjang hujan deras.

"Maaf," katanya begitu sampai di depan pemuda yang hari ini memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Dua puluh lima menit sebelas detik aku menunggumu di sini seperti orang bodoh, _sensei,_" ucap Akashi penuh penekanan. Memberikan pandangan menusuk pada lawan bicara di depannya. Adanya kali ini Akashi benar-benar marah. Midorima sudah tahu benar sifat si merah ini.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi. Tadi ada panggilan mendadak dari atasanku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Dan aku langsung ke sini begitu semuanya beres."

Tak bisakah pemuda mengerti, kalau dia tergesa-gesa ke tempat ini di jam sibuknya sampai tak sempat berganti pakaian dahulu? Lihat, dia bahkan masih memakai setelan kerja dokternya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Bagimu pekerjaan ada segalanya. Bahkan itu jauh lebih penting daripada bertemu dengan kekasihmu yang tak kau jumpai selama dua bulan," sarkastik. Akashi memang selalu begitu. Memojokkan Midorima habis-habisan sampai pemuda itu menyesal dan tak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Dan, hey, ini memang selalu berhasil.

Midorima menghela nafas. Beradu argumen dengan Akashi bisa menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Dan ia tak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi di sini. Ingat, ini di tempat umum.

"Baiklah, Akashi. Kita bicarakan ini di mobil saja," dengan cepat Midorima membuka setelan jas kerja putihnya untuk menutupi kepala Akashi hingga pemuda favoritnya itu bahkan tak sempat untuk protes. Hujan masih deras. Ia tak mau kalau sampai Akashi jatuh sakit karena kehujanan.

Keduanya berlari-lari kecil menerjang hujan deras kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Midorima yang terparkir tak jauh dari minimarket tersebut.

Midorima kembali merapikan rambutnya yang basah. Ia melirik Akashi yang melemparkan begitu saja jas putih yang menutupi kepalanya ke belakang. Tak lama ia memasang sabuk pengamannya—Midorima sedikit membantunya dan dengan isyarat mata dari Akashi, pemuda berkacamata itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan sepi tersebut dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

.

"Akashi… aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini kau akan pulang ke Tokyo," Midorima memulai pembicaraan setelah hening selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kau akan tahu kalau kau tidak pernah bertanya dan menghubungiku." Akashi menatap kaca jendela di samping kirinya. Hujan semakin deras saja, pikirnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya Midorima salah mengangkat topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudku, Akashi. Tak biasanya kau pulang di tanggal-tanggal seperti ini. Dan juga tak biasanya kau pergi ke minimarket yang jauh dari apartemenku. Kau pergi ke sana sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku diantar oleh supirku."

"Supirmu? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak minta dijemput saja oleh supirmu?"

Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Tak tahukah kau begitu aku sangat merindukanmu?" Midorima hampir saja hilang kendali begitu mendengar Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut. Tak lama, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan yang cukup lengang di depannya.

"Sudah dua bulan kita tak bertemu, Shintarou. Aku hanya tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih mementingkan perkerjaanmu daripada aku. Kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini aku tak usah pulang saja sekalian. Kau tahu, pekerjaanku di Kyoto benar-benar menumpuk!"

Midorima hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku juga tidak suka naik mobil yang dibelikan oleh ayah. Rasanya pengap dan aku selalu ingin muntah. Aku juga tak suka dengan supirnya. Terlalu banyak bicara. Tak sadar akan posisinya sendiri." Akashi mulai menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran kursi penumpang.

Sebenarnya ia cukup lelah dengan perjalanan Kyoto-Tokyo. Mungkin karena lelah itu ia jadi sedikit sensitif.

"Aku selalu suka mobilmu," kata Akashi membuat Midorima yang sedari tadi diam setia mendengarkan uneg-uneg Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

Akashi memang selalu menyukai apa yang Midorima pilih. Termasuk pilihan mobil berwarna hitam ini. Ia juga suka dengan pilihan warna kursi penumpangnya. Akashi paling suka dengan pengharum mobil yang Midorima pakai. Aromanya tak menyengat seperti dalam mobil pribadi lain yang membuatnya pusing dan ingin muntah. Tiap detail kecil yang Midorima pilih, selalu pas dengan seleranya. Atau bisa jadi, Midorima lah yang selalu menyesuaikan segalanya dengan selera Akashi.

.

"Hatchiiiii~"

Midorima tersentak. Melirik pada pemuda di samping kirinya yang tengah menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Kau sedikit demam," Midorima meletakkan tangannya di dahi Akashi yang ia rasa cukup hangat. Ia hendak menarik kembali tangannya namun dicegah oleh Akashi.

"Kalau aku tak bersin, kau akan diam saja seperti itu sampai kiamat, Shintarou," Akashi membawa tangan Midorima menelusuri pipinya dan mengecup tiap-tiap jemarinya lalu… menggigitnya.

"Awww… kau berani mengigit tanganku?" Midorima terperanjat ketika Akashi menggigit kelingkingnya cukup keras. Ia menarik tangannya menjauh tapi pemuda bersurai merah itu tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kugigit telingamu."

"Lepaskan tanganku, Akashi. Kau tahu aku sedang menyetir," ungkap Midorima. Terlalu berbahaya jika Akashi sudah seperti ini.

"Kau dingin sekali, Shintarou."

"Apanya?"

"Tanganmu. Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Ah, itu. Mungkin karena kehujanan tadi."

"Dan aku baru sadar kalau tanganmu ini besar sekali," Akashi menekankan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Midorima.

"Tanganku jadi terlihat kecil sekali."

Midorima mengeluarkan tawa tertahannya. Ia menarik tangannya dari Akashi. Kembali memegang setir mobil seperti biasa.

"Tapi setidaknya sewaktu SMA tangan kecilku ini mencetak lebih banyak poin daripada tangan besar milikmu," baiklah. Permainan basket mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai _ini memang tak ada tandingannya. Midorima tak bisa menyangkal untuk hal ini.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu pamer, Akashi."

"Perkataanku memang selalu benar. Aku ini tak terbantahkan, Shintarou."

Kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan. Ada tawa kecil di sana. Itulah akibatnya jika mereka sudah mengenang masa-masa sewaktu SMA.

Ah, sepertinya Akashi sudah kembali pada_ mood _baiknya hari ini.

Hujan masih mengguyur jalanan beraspal di luar sana. Macet total. Akashi sangat benci macet. Membuatnya bosan. Mobil Midorima melaju tiap satu menit sekali. Bunyi klakson mobil mulai terdengar saling bersahutan. Akashi juga benci dengan suara klakson mobil yang keras. Terdengar menyebalkan. Keduanya mulai berpikir apa yang membuat jalanan macet di jam-jam seperti ini. Pada akhirnya mobil mereka sama sekali tak bergerak akibat macet parah tersebut. Mungkinkah di depan sana terjadi sebuah kecelakaan?

"Kenapa kau menggantung ini di mobilmu?" suara Akashi terdengar jelas. Midorima sudah mematikan mesin mobil seperti mobil-mobil yang lainnya. Sehingga suasana lebih hening tak seperti biasanya.

"Itu benda keberuntunganku hari ini," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yang benar saja. Kau tak harus menggantungkannya di mobilmu kan?" ungkap Akashi yang sebenarnya dari awal merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran sebuah kaos kaki bayi berwarna putih yang tergantung di depan kaca mobil. Untungnya kaos kaki itu bersih dan tak mengeluarkan bau yang tak sedap.

"Aku sengaja memilih yang ukurannya kecil. Dan jangan menghina _oha-asa_, Akashi. Mereka tak pernah mengecewakanmu."

Akashi mendengus. "Kenapa kau masih percaya pada ramalan seperti itu? Pada kenyataannya, hari ini kau sama sekali tidak beruntung," ia melipat tangan tanda bosan. "Dan kau, membawaku pada ketidakberuntunganmu."

Midorima kembali menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Akashi barusan. Apanya yang salah jika ia memercayai ramalan? Itu sedikit banyak membantunya, meskipun terkadang sedikit meleset.

Tapi Midorima tahu, jika ia keberatan sekarang, Akashi pasti akan marah lagi. Dan itu akan lebih menyusahkannya lagi.

Terdengar Akashi menarik nafas. Sepertinya ia juga merasa kurang nyaman dengan atmosfer diam seperti ini. Ia tampaknya akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi teringat terakhir kali bersamamu, Shin. Waktu itu aku mabuk. Dan kita melakukannya di sini. Di kursi belakang mobil."

Dari sekian topik pembicaraan di dunia ini, kenapa Akashi harus membahas tetang hal itu?

"AP-"

"Kau pikir aku tak cukup sadar untuk mengingatnya?" ia menyela sebelum Midorima sempat menyangkalnya. Senyuman Akashi terlihat menakutkan sekarang.

Midorima sesegera mungkin menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Untungnya mobil di depan mulai melaju pelan. Ini bisa dijadikan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Mobil-mobil bergerak. Sangat pelan. Sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Mesin mobil dimatikan. Suasana kembali sepi. Macet ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Shin?"

"Hm?"

"Shintarou?"

"Hm?"

"Tatap wajahku saat kuajak bicara, Midorima Shintarou!"

"Apa lagi yang kauinginkan, Akashi?" Midorima langsung menoleh pada Akashi karena orang tersebut terus-menerus memancing emosinya.

Sial.

Tahu-tahu Akashi langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja berwarna biru muda milik Midorima. Menariknya mendekat.

"Yang kuinginkan…" tangan Akashi yang bebas menarik lepas kacamata milik Midorima. Sengaja menjatuhkannya ke belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk memagut bibir Midorima yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Mata hijau Midorima melebar begitu Akashi melakukan gerakan lebih jauh. Dengan gerakan pelan, dengan bibir yang saling melumat, Akashi beringsut naik ke pangkuan Midorima dan menekan pemuda yang rambut hijaunya tengah ia remas dengan kuat. Terbawa suasana, Midorima membuka jaket yang Akashi pakai kemudian memeluk tubuh harum tersebut dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Akashi bisa merasakan tangan besar Midorima yang bergerak lambat menyelinap memasuki kaos putih yang dipakainya dan…

_Tiiiiiid tiiiiiid tiiiiiiiid_

Bunyi klakson mobil yang nyaring spontan menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Akashi menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk manis di tempat duduknya setelah keningnya didorong oleh Midorima. Sementara itu, sang pengemudi menjadi panik mencari-cari kacamatanya dan semakin diperparah oleh bunyi klakson dan seruan orang-orang yang mengumpatnya. Midorima tak sadar mobil-mobil di depannya sudah kembali bergerak lancar. Ia menyambar kacamatanya yang Akashi jatuhkan tadi dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Perlahan Akashi menggenggam tangan Midorima.

"Tanganmu menghangat, Shin."

"_Urusai!_"

"Hmp…"

Akashi tersenyum. Dari sudut matanya, bisa ia lihat Midorima yang memijit pelipisnya. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini Midorima tak berusaha menarik tangannya dari Akashi.

Dan sepertinya hari ini ia bisa menurunkan kadar kebenciannya pada macet—sedikit, mungkin. Tetap saja dia akan kesal jika terjebak macet dengan oang yang bukan Shintarou.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, tangan hangat pemuda seperti inilah yang paling Akashi sukai.

-owari-


End file.
